Winter Wonderland,
by Inuyasha-Fansite-Fanfictions
Summary: The six split up, after a while, determid to get their mind off each other--- Keikoku, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kouga. So, they seem to make the same choice, and all meet up at the ski hill.


"FINALLY!" The fifteen year old said, while outstretching her arms, long brown hair fell towards her knees, Yes... Keikoku finally got a haircut. Her large brown eyes opened, as she looked towards the other too, boarding off the bus, with their ski supplies in their hands, giving her a weird look. "What?" She asked, scratching the back of her head, as the red bow tingled as she scratched.  
"We still have to get unloaded of our supplies, and head to Cabin..." Kagome took a break, to look at the small slip of paper she had recieved while getting off the bus. "A 214." She sighed, as she shifted the large yellow backpack of her ski-slacks, and ski sea green goggles. Sango nodded towards Keikoku, while looking at the sun, covered with clouds.  
Sango slipped off the pink sunglasses she wore, from the sun not being covered a few miles back. "Of course, the unlucky cabin... great," She mumbled, no one hearing her as if she was thinking the idea. "So, let's get unpacked," Sango said, a little louder, while walking forwards, Kagome starting to follow.  
"Wow everything is so beautiful... Huh Kagome? Kagome? HEY!" Keikoku yelled, while turning around to see the other two leaving, she tried running forward, but one of her ski's slipped from her grasp, and planted on the ground, getting the freshy painted wax wet. She growled slightly, as she bent over to pick up the ski, but in the process, slipped frontwards, and landed on her stomache. 'I was hoping to make a clean start...' She thought while groaning as she fell.  
  
"Keikoku, hurry!" Kagome yelled, while Keikoku nodded. The two were probably already at the cabin. She slipped her elbows beneath her, holding up her torso, so she could get up. She found herself bitterly picking up the two ski's, before running forward, without loosing a ski, or one of her items, growling as she stepped up the large field covered in a white blanket, towards the cabins, A 214- Two Z-394.  
  
"Finally!" Sango said, while looking at the snow covered Keikoku entering the cabin. "Kei, what took you so long? We came here to get away from the clumsiness!" She said, while she set the pair of sunglasses on her made bed, covered with a white sheet, and a pink blanket to match. As Kagome just finished setting the corner of the green blanket on her bed. A teddy bear was beside it, a white teddy bear holding a green heart, the three had gotten them for 'best friends,' forever gifts, Sango's was white with a pink heart, Keikoku's was a white teddy bear with a blue heart.  
  
"I guess... but I can't help it!" Keikoku said, while blushing and looking at her unmade bed... three to a room, typical. Three umade beds... with god knows what had been on those bed sheets. Keikoku shuddered. Thank god she brought her own. The fifteen year old dropped her blue ski's next to Sango's pink and white ones near the door way, lazily. Taking herself towards her bed, near the window and vent. 'DAMNIT! I should have got here earlier!' Keikoku thought, it was probably cold enough without the vent... and the window. Kei set her backpack next towards the empty bed, and started to rummage through it, looking for her white sheet.  
  
"So, when do you suppose we'll go skiing?" Kagome asked, looking at Sango set up her teddy bear next to her pillow, sighing. Kagome thought that she knew what Sango was thinking about, most likely on how they all canceled the stupid home-coming part they had set up for Keikoku, when she failed to make it towards 'Toudai,'... they all yelled 'Welcome Back!' Before she even came back into the house... they knew she was going to fail.  
  
"Erm... how about after I finish setting up my stuff?" Keikoku asked, while finishing tucking the ends of the sheet underneath the bed's edges, getting ready to pick up the blanket next by the bed. "I'm ialmost/i done, I'll meet you at Dare Devil's Horn," Keikoku said, while picking up the edge of the dark blue blanket she loved so much.  
  
Sango nodded. "Okay It will take us a while... these darned things have such cursed zippers!" the girl growled, while sitting on her bed shivering at the thought of spending mindless hours just trying to do up a zipper, because it got caught on the fabric? Bad thought.  
  
Keikoku and Kagome gave her a zoned out look. "At least Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga aren't here to taunt us with their looks," Keikoku said, while smoothing out the wrinkles now from her favourite 'Blankie' that she just spread out across her bedspread.  
  
"What a thought!" Sango started to laugh, as Kagome joined in. Keikoku, as the idiot she was.. didn't get it. She scratched her head, while raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Was it something I said?" She asked, while pretending to laugh with them, for no point at all.  
  
"The girl's won't be happy to see what we have done," Inuyasha sighed, "We left them for the rest of the Summer, just to go Skiing," Inuyasha's black hair was blowing slightly as a chilly breeze filtered the bus the three, Kouga, Miroku, and Inuyasha were on from Miroku's open window.  
  
"Yeah, can you imagine their faces when they see the note on our dorms?" Kouga laughed slightly, imagining Sango's face, Keikoku's would be hilarious, this even got Miroku cracking up in the front seat, even causing Inuyasha to slightly hide a laugh, by keeping his mouth closed  
  
"So... Miroku, what's our cabin number?" Inuyasha retorted, looking at the eighteen year old, once again, a mischievious grin on his face, most likely perverted... i' What the hell has he planned now?/i' The hanyou thought, with a confused look etched across his face.  
  
"Well, the owner of the Ski resort has said, three attractive girls... he didn't know their names, but had moved into Cabin A 214, So I got Cabin 234, it was the closest one I could get." Miroku said, while loosing his grin, to see Inuyasha's face of dissaproval, And Kouga's as well. "Erm... Is something wrong?" Miroku asked, while looking at the two.  
  
"You...You... What? Don't you know that we took this trip to get our mind off girls!" Inuyasha growled, while putting his hands over his violet eyes. "I should've known you wouldn't have agreed iwithout/i girls in the problem," Inuyasha sighed, while looking up towards Kouga, he just shrugged, before turning around back in his seat.  
  
"Argh!" the fustraited sound of Keikoku filtered the air, as a bird flew from the trees, and the girl fell into the snow, her face first, frozen with the bitter coldness of the snow, except around her eyes, which was shielded by the navy blue goggles that were set upon there. "Hamgah? Helphg!" Keikoku said, her voice muffled, as her face lifted from the ground. "I SAID! SANGO HELP!" She yelled, as the girl came shredding down the large mountain in style, pink goggles covered her eyes, pink and white boots and ski's, along with a white ski suit, with pink areas coloured in, her hair was once again out of it's normal ponytail, and flowing everywhere.  
  
"SORRY!" Sango said a lot in dipression, while stopping in front of Kei, out-stretching a hand towards her, as Keikoku huffed, and ignored her, while getting up herself, but the ski's made it difficult, because she was stuck with the navy blue, cheap ones, and a plain lightblue ski suit, odd? Yeah, you should see her wardrobe everyday. Keikoku sneezed, as she got onto her feet almost firmly, until it was quite slippery, she started sliding down the snow, while sneezing once.  
  
Sango shrugged, and joined before her, sticking her poles into the ground, and pushing herself forwards, the poles coming out of the sticky snow, and stayed over the air, as the sixteen year old waited until she began to go a little too fast, as she was going past the out of control Keikoku. "Keikoku! Heads up!" She yelled, while Keikoku seemed to have gotten her balance, and moved out of the way just in time, just for Sango to finish at the bottom of the hill, ending with a small stop next to Kagome, in her green ski suit and ski's.  
  
Keikoku started screaming as she came down, her eyes looked towards her stopping zone, the tree ahead. She dropped the poles she held, covered her face, just in time for the snow to take her across on another track, leading beside Sango and Kagome. When Keikoku felt herself stop, she was still screaming, with herself cowered against her will. When she opened one eye, to see Sango and Kagome looking at her wierdly, she stood up and blushed. "I...Erm... I was... cold because snow went down my back!" The girl said, while nodding. "Anyone up for some hot coacoa?" She asked, trying to get off the subject. 


End file.
